Favola di Natale
by zucchero filato
Summary: Cosa sarebbe accaduto se Elroy avesse rifiutato il suo consenso ad Albert che voleva sposare Candy? Chi si pentirà delle proprie azioni? Elroy vedrà il passato, il presente ed un futuro possibile, come in "Canto di Natale", di Charles Dickens.


_**Le idee per i racconti mi vengono d'improvviso, come lampadine che si accendono nel buio e così è accaduto anche per questo.  
Cosa sarebbe accaduto se Elroy avesse rifiutato il suo consenso ad Albert che voleva sposare Candy? Lui avrebbe rinunciato a tutto se lei non avesse dato il suo consenso e, coerente con se stesso, così ha fatto.  
Chi si pentirà delle proprie azioni? Albert che rinuncia ad un patrimonio immenso, alla ricchezza e agli agi per la sua Candy oppure Elroy che, presa da un moto di rabbia, allontana da sé il nipote su cui aveva investito tutto la sua vita?  
L'avvicinarsi del Natale, la vecchiaia e la solitudine portano Elroy ad interrogarsi sulla propria vita.  
Elroy vedrà il passato, il presente ed un futuro possibile, come in "Canto di Natale", di Charls Dickens ma qui gli spiriti sono meno lugubri ed assumono i volti di coloro che ha amato e che tornano a visitarla.**_

Cosa accadrà?

"_Chi ti dice che lei non sia interessata a te per i soldi e la posizione sociale?"_

"_Ci sposeremo. Non sono mai stato così sicuro di qualcosa in vita mia", le rispose molto serio._

_Elroy ebbe un mancamento e si dovette sedere sul divano. Albert le porse un bicchiere d'acqua._

"_Stai scherzando vero?"_

"_No."_

"_Non te lo posso permettere!"_

"_Così non otterrà nulla."_

"_Non è adatta a te, al ruolo che deve avere la moglie di un Andrew!"_

_Albert scosse la testa._

"_William! Non intendo accondiscendere a questo matrimonio!"_

"_Non intendo rinunciare a lei. Anzi, le dirò di più, sono disposto a rinunciare a tutto, nome, titolo, patrimonio se questi sono ostacoli tra noi due", gli occhi azzurri lasciavano trapelare una volontà d'acciaio._

_Elroy si sentì mancare l'aria per la seconda volta._

"_Non puoi!"_

"_Certo che posso…"_

"_Sei l'unico erede…"_

"_Si sbaglia…ci sono Alistear e Archibald ed entrambi sono anche degli Andrew."_

_Il silenzio calò tra loro._

_Dopo un po'…_

"_E sia…"_

"_Bene, sistemerò le carte più urgenti e me ne andrò domani stesso…", Albert non aveva fatto una piega._

"_E sia ma te ne pentirai!"_

"_Non credo zia, sarà lei a farlo!"_

_Mai parole furono più profetiche._

Natale 1929

Elroy Andrew era una donna anziana, avvezza al comando e ad avere, a torto o a ragione, sempre l'ultima parola.

Da ormai 35 anni guidava con mano ferma la famiglia Andrew e i suoi affari e il patrimonio, già ingente, era aumentato sempre più.

Una decina di anni prima il nipote William aveva cominciato a sostituirla nel ruolo di comando che lei aveva assunto alla morte del fratello in attesa di poter passare la mano all'erede maschio una volta adulto.

Il giovane William aveva rinunciato a tutto per seguire il suo sogno d'amore e lei, incapace di accettare quel sogno, aveva scavato una abisso tra loro.

Elroy Andrew era un personaggio molto noto in America, una di quelle persone cui si faceva riferimento per tutto ciò che riguardava l'etichetta e le tradizioni dell'alta società e dell'esclusivissima aristocrazia americana che ancora conservava titoli, proprietà e memorie del Regno Unito.

Essere accettati nel salotto di Elroy Andrew era un privilegio e costituiva un biglietto di ammissione al ristrettissimo cerchio delle famigli che in America contavano davvero.

Raramente la signora concedeva visite, solitamente erano gli altri a recarsi da lei, eccezione erano le famiglie del clan degli Andrew: i Legan, i Cornwell e i Brown, quando ancora madre e figlio erano vivi.

La famiglia nel corso degli anni era stata colpita da una serie di sciagurate morti, sparizioni, incidenti che Elroy aveva attribuito alla corruzione e al degrado del mondo moderno e cui aveva risposto arroccandosi sempre più nella villa di Chicago dalla quale usciva di rado, solo per alcuni eventi di beneficenza o per quegli affari che richiedevano la sua presenza fisica altrove.

Gli ultimi sei mesi, poi, erano stati un incubo ad occhi aperti: la crisi economica e il crollo della Borsa avevano messo in ginocchio l'economia americana e aveva colpito pesantemente anche il patrimonio degli Andrew ma in misura minore rispetto alle altre famiglie grazie agli investimenti oculati e diversificati che aveva fatto nel corso degli anni.

Si era trovata da sola a fronteggiare una serie infinita di problemi e, dopo dieci anni, aveva pensato per la prima volta a quel nipote che aveva rinunciato a tutto per un sogno.

Non sapeva più nulla di lui dal giorno in cui le aveva consegnato tutti gli incartamenti relativi agli affari della famiglia, le chiavi della camera blindata e il documento in cui dichiarava la rinuncia a far valere il proprio diritto all'eredità in qualità di primogenito, per sempre.

_Lui ora, sicuramente, non ha grattacapi a cui pensare._

Elroy Andrew continuava a girarsi nel letto, incapace di addormentarsi.

Pensò che la causa fossero gli acciacchi dell'età oppure gli spifferi gelati che si facevano sentire sempre più o ancora il silenzio irreale che regnava nell'immensa villa sul lago o forse erano i pensieri della crisi economica.

Fatto stava che non riusciva a dormire.

Si alzò e, prendendo lo scialle di lana, si avvicinò alla finestra ad guardare il buio che regnava sul giardino.

Scese lentamente la scalinata fino ad arrivare al salotto dove il fuoco acceso mandava gli ultimi bagliori: quella stanza era stata per anni la biblioteca privata di William Albert e, da quando lui se n'era andato, lei aveva preso l'abitudine di farne il proprio rifugio dal mondo e dai problemi quotidiani; forse era anche un modo per scacciare lo spirito del nipote da quella casa.

Nell'andarsene lui non aveva preso con sé nulla se non pochi abiti, quella schifosissima puzzola e un vaso con le rose di Anthony.

Candy lo aveva atteso in giardino, il volto preoccupato, cui lui aveva risposto con un sorriso ed un abbraccio.

Quell'orfana! Era lei la causa di tutto!

E quello stupido aveva lasciato tutto per lei!

Se era quello che voleva, bene! Lei non lo avrebbe certo fermato!

Se quell'orfana valeva più di lei e dei legami di sangue quei legami non ci sarebbero più stati!

Ed Elroy aveva dimenticato il nipote, disinteressandosi completamente della sua sorte.

La decisione di William, però, aveva provocato un terremoto in seno alla famiglia che si era spaccata in due: da una parte i Cornwell e Charles Brown, dall'altra parte i Legan e il resto dei parenti.

Lei aveva contato sul fatto che Archibal ed Alistair prendessero sulle proprie spalle l'onere di sostituire lo zio ma si erano rifiutati; Sarah, la loro madre, aveva puntato i piedi perché lei rivedesse la sua decisione ma era rimasta ferma: la colpa era di William!

I due ragazzi non le avevano più rivolto la parola, così come i loro genitori, ripartiti per l'Africa insieme ai figli e alle nuore: _per non respirare più l'aria avvelenata di Chicago_, così le avevano detto mentre si accomiatavano.

Chi invece era stata molto contenta della decisione era Lilith, un'altra delle sorelle di William, divenuta una presenza sempre più frequente nei consigli di amministrazione e alle riunioni di affari: la sua ambizione l'aveva portata là dove altre donne non erano arrivate e lei, Elroy, aveva bisogno di qualcuno che la supportasse nella difficile gestione del patrimonio.

Si sedette nella poltrona accanto al caminetto: magari scaldarsi un po' le avrebbe conciliato il sonno.

Chiamò la domestica con il campanello e le ordinò di mettere lo scaldino nel proprio letto; assonnata, la ragazza rispose con un inchino ed uscì ma la signora la richiamò immediatamente per farsi portare anche un the caldo.

Mancavano tre giorni a Natale e la villa era deserta, salvo pochi domestici.

Lilith e Thomas erano, con Iriza, ad un ricevimento che avevano organizzato a New York e cui lei era stata invitata ma aveva declinato.

Ormai da anni la festa della nascita del Signore non le procurava altro che fastidi: dover organizzare la festa, pensare ai regali per i familiari, i doni di rappresentanza da mandare ai soci, agli amministratori, le feste di beneficenza e le visite agli ospedali e agli orfanotrofi, aumentati a dismisura insieme agli ospizi per i poveri.

Soprattutto quest'ultima incombenza, le visite, erano una tortura che le rinnovava il ricordo di quel disgraziato nipote e di quell'orfana che aveva voluto come moglie: la vista di tutti quei bambini petulanti la infastidiva così come la loro puzza di dignitosa povertà che non aveva mai potuto soffrire.

Aveva letteralmente preso ad odiare quella ragazzina che era entrata in casa propria perché imposta dal nipote: non aveva la minima paura o rispetto di lei e della famiglia e aveva istupidito tutti gli uomini a partire da Anthony per arrivare a William!

Poggiò la tazza, scosse la testa e si avviò verso la propria camera da letto; così facendo passò dinnanzi allo studio che era stato del fratello; era molto tempo che non vi entrava, quel luogo era rimasto tale e quale dalla sua morte: il piccolo William aveva voluto che non si toccasse nulla, nella sua illusione di bambino aveva creduto che prima o poi il padre sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe ripreso a giocare e a leggere con lui in quella stanza.

Udì un rumore provenire da dietro la porta.

Corrugò le sopracciglia e spinse sulla maniglia: forse qualche domestico aveva lasciato la finestra aperta.

Entrò e guardò stupita la luce suffusa che regnava nella stanza, la lampada sullo scrittoio era accesa e, chino sui fogli, vi era il fratello, impeccabile nel suo completo scuro, i capelli biondi ben pettinati con un po' di gelatina, i baffi curati, i piccoli occhiali di tartaruga che facevano risaltare gli occhi blu.

Alzò lo sguardo e squadrò severamente la sorella:

"Elroy! Ti aspettavo…"

"Wi…William?"

_Ora svengo!_

"Sì, sorella, sei stupita di vedermi…immagino…"

"Ma…ma…", si sentiva mancare.

"Siediti", le disse indicandole la poltrona di fronte alla scrivania.

Elroy incapace di rispondere si sedette tremando, con gli occhi sbarrati e la bocca asciutta.

"Vedo che sei sola, stasera…"

L'anziana donna lo guardava, incapace di pensare ad una risposta.

"Dov'è William? E Rose? Sarah e i piccoli? Come mai questo silenzio?"

"Tu, tu, dovresti essere morto…"

"Dettagli…"

"De…de…dettagli?"

"Non parliamo di me stasera ma di te…"

_Ora mi sveglio, ora mi sveglio!_

"Sei sveglia!"

"Cosa, cosa vuoi?"

"Non credi ci sia troppo silenzio in questa casa?", disse William alzandosi ed avvicinandosi al fuoco, poi si voltò per guardare la sorella che lo guardava a sua volta, allibita.

"No, non direi…"

"Mmm…tu dici? Me la ricordavo più viva questa casa…"

"Sono forse morta che ti posso vedere?"

"No, sei viva, vivissima ma non cambiamo discorso…"

"William, perché sei qui?"

"Ecco, appunto, diciamo che ho avuto la possibilità di avvisarti…"

"Avvisarmi di cosa?"

"Di fare tesoro di quanto vedrai in questi giorni…"

"In che senso?"

"Lo capirai…"

"William, spiegati!", stava riaffiorando la sua abitudine a pretendere le cose anziché chiedere.

"Mi spiace, più di così non posso dirti…ricordati solo di questo…fai tesoro di quanto vedrai e pensa a quanto questa casa è divenuta vuota…Ora vai…"

Elroy balbettò qualcosa ma lo sguardo severo del fratello la fece tacere ed uscire barcollando.

George la vide camminare lungo il corridoio con lo sguardo allucinato, pallidissima e sudata.

"Signora, tutto bene?"

"George…George, lo ha visto anche lei?"

"Visto cosa?"

"Nello studio di William"

George la guardò da sotto in su.

"C'era lei fino a poco fa…"

"No, non nella biblioteca…nello studio di mio fratello."

"Ma signora, è chiusa a chiave da anni…"

"Ma…ma…ho visto…", poi si morse la lingua, non le avrebbe mai creduto, non avrebbe mai creduto che lei aveva visto William come se fosse stato vivo, l'avrebbe presa per pazza.

"Signora, credo sia stanca, domani l'attende una lunga giornata, è meglio che vada a riposare. Se vuole l'accompagno…"

"No, no, grazie…Va bene così."

***

Era ormai tardo pomeriggio e finalmente era riuscita a rincasare, esausta dopo l'ennesima visita ai poverelli della città: non ne poteva più, le girava la testa aveva bisogno di qualcosa di caldo per riprendersi.

Chiamò la domestica e le ordinò di portarle un the in biblioteca. Si tolse il manicotto di pelliccia, il cappellino e il pesante cappotto che furono presi in consegna dalla cameriera personale.

"Madame, mi scusi…"

"Sì…", cercò il nome ma non lo ricordava.

"Ecco, io, volevo chiederle se…se potevo avere il giorno di Natale libero, per poterlo passare con mio padre, ecco…lui…"

"Qual è il tuo giorno libero?", la interruppe.

"Il lunedì, madame."

"Natale è mercoledì per cui non è il tuo giorno libero."

"Ma…"

La squadrò dall'alto in basso e la ragazza ammutolì mentre grandi lacrime invano trattenute le solcarono il viso; fece comunque un inchino e si ritirò.

_Che gente!_

Elroy si svegliò di soprassalto, la notte era alta, fuori le stelle brillavano nel gelo invernale su un cielo nero di velluto.

Senza accorgersene si era addormentata accanto al fuoco, la teiera e la tazza erano ormai fredde, abbandonate sul tavolino accanto alla poltrona.

Si alzò rabbrividendo e nel chiarore delle braci gettò lo sguardo alla pendola vicino alla porta: poco ci mancò che svenisse quando si accorse della figura che sedeva nella poltrona accanto alla propria.

Due familiari occhi azzurri la guardavano, un sorriso sulla bocca giovane, un libro in mano in una posa che conosceva così bene che avrebbe saputo descrivere ogni dettaglio: pantaloni indaco alla zuava, camicia di seta bianca e giacca rosa polvere.

"Buona sera, zia cara."

_Sto diventando pazza! Sto diventando pazza! Prima William, ora lui!_

"Tu, tu non puoi essere qui!"

Elroy era ancora incerta se farsi prendere dal panico oppure convincersi che era un incubo: decise di girare il viso dall'altra parte e cercare di svegliarsi.

"Non è felice di vedermi, zia cara?", domandò il giovane alzandosi: doveva avere sui 15 anni, la figura già slanciata, i capelli biondi corti e leggermente mossi, gli occhi di quell'azzurro così caratteristico da essere considerato un segno distintivo della discendenza degli Andrew.

"Tu, tu sei morto…da tanto…", balbettò, la nausea le stringeva lo stomaco

"A maggior ragione dovrebbe essere felice di incontrarmi ancora", le disse Anthony con voce dolce, avvicinandosi a lei.

"Perché sei qui? Questo è un sogno! Perché tu sei un sogno, vero?"

"Sì e no", rispose enigmatico.

Elroy si appoggiò al bracciolo della poltrona, il suo vecchio cuore non era in grado di reggere un'emozione così forte.

Lo osservò meglio, gli occhi spalancati per la paura: non era cambiato affatto, era come lo ricordava.

_Già, il tempo passa per i vivi ma non per i morti, anche William era tale e quale all'ultima volta che l'ho visto_; rabbrividì ulteriormente. Perché continuava a vedere le ombre dei morti? Non era normale!

"Zia, venga con me", le disse offrendole la mano per aiutarla ad alzarsi.

"Dove…dove vuoi portarmi?"

"Lo vedrà a tempo debito, venga."

Anche se non avrebbe voluto si sentì costretta ad alzarsi, accettando la mano fredda di Anthony nella propria, tremante per il terrore di quelle visioni che nulla avevano di terreno.

Nella mente continuava a cercare di convincersi che era solo un incubo mentre percorrevano il corridoio, scendevano le scale e si dirigevano alla sala da ballo.

Man mano che si avvicinavano Elroy cominciò ad udire un piccolo coro di voci bianche che cantavano carole di Natale mentre la luce dorata delle candele e del fuoco traboccava dalla porta aperta sul corridoio.

Anthony accanto a lei sorrise.

"Eccoci" e le fece cenno di entrare.

La sala era gremita ed un gruppo di adulti ascoltava i bambini cantare sotto la guida del maestro di musica: William Albert non aveva più di quattro anni, c'erano poi Sarah, Rose Mary e Lilith e alcuni cuginetti che leggevano attenti gli spartiti.

Al pianoforte sedeva William suo fratello accompagnando, in sordina, le voci che si levavano leggere accanto al grande albero addobbato vicino alla finestra.

Sopra il caminetto erano appese tante calze, di fogge e colori diversi, fatte alla bell'e meglio dalle bambine con i ferri.

Si vide in un angolo, accanto ad un giovanotto che le parlava da vicino: aveva le guance arrossate e lo sguardo basso, non aveva ancora venticinque anni, ricordava bene quel Natale, il più felice di tutta la sua vita, poco prima che William morisse, poco prima che la vita di tutti andasse in pezzi insieme alla carrozza su cui avrebbero viaggiato da lì a poco il fratello e la cognata.

L'ultimo Natale felice.

"Non ci possono vedere, vero?"

"No, zia. Chi è quell'uomo? Quello accanto a voi..."

"Si chiama Henry, Henry Ford, lavorava in una fabbrica a Detroit, mio fratello l'aveva conosciuto lì. Erano diventati amici. William ha sempre avuto l'abitudine di stringere legami con gente di classe inferiore o di raccogliere orfani per strada, in questo William Albert è uguale al padre…"

"Di chi sta parlando zia?"

"Di George, lo vedi quel ragazzino là in fondo? Con i capelli e gli occhi scuri, che sta in disparte? Tuo nonno l'ha preso sotto la sua protezione qualche anno prima di questo Natale che vedi, era ancora molto piccolo."

"Mi sembra che abbia fatto una buona scelta, George è un brav'uomo, è sempre stato molto buono e paziente con noi…"

Elroy annuì.

Il concerto finì e i piccoli si precipitarono in braccio alla Elroy giovane, primo fra tutti proprio il piccolo William che le saltò al collo per baciarla.

Anthony osservò attentamente la zia, la vide trattenere le lacrime.

"Le manca?"

"Chi?"

"A chi sta pensando?"

Elroy non rispose, due nomi le avevano attraversato il cuore.

Decise di parlare di quello più lontano nel tempo.

"Non ho potuto sposarlo, non potevo, quando William è morto ho dovuto assumere il controllo della famiglia e non c'è stato più spazio per nulla…"

Dell'altro, di Albert, non disse nulla ma ad Anthony non era sfuggito lo sguardo adorante che aveva rivolto al bambino che ora saltellava in giro per la sala e non rispose.

"E' stato il più grande errore della mia vita…", mormorò l'anziana donna

Il chiasso dei bambini attirò di nuovo l'attenzione dei due visitatori invisibili.

La giovane Elroy stava ballando un girotondo con i bambini, sollevandoli a turno perché potessero prendere i dolci appesi ai rami dell'abete.

"Eravate davvero diversa zia…", le disse Anthony con lo sguardo sognante, "Non sa quante volte avrei voluto che avesse fatto la stessa cosa con noi…"

Elroy lo guardò pensierosa…

"Mi avreste voluto così?"

"Sì, anche Stear ed Archie…e credo anche lo zio, la adorava…"

"Come fai a saperlo?"

"Basta osservare…"

Albert si era aggrappato al collo della giovane zia e continuava a darle baci mentre lei rideva e lo faceva girare al ritmo del valzer che la madre stava suonando in quel momento.

Elroy, la vecchia Elroy, si nascose il viso tra le mani, incapace di guardare ancora quelle immagini che aveva sepolto così bene nei recessi della mente fino a quel momento.

Quando scoprì il volto la sala da ballo era deserta, illuminata solo dalla luce bianca della luna che disegnava i contorni delle finestre sul pavimento di marmo lucido…tutto era così freddo ora…

Anthony accanto a lei la guardava in silenzio.

"E ora?"

"Ora il mio tempo è finito…"

"Ma…"

"Domani sera, alla stessa ora, riceverà un'altra visita…"

"Ma…"

"Le ho voluto bene, zia…", le disse mentre la sua figura diveniva sempre più diafana fino a scomparire.

Elroy cercò di afferrarlo, per poterlo abbracciare, ma Anthony si dissolse come nebbia nelle sue mani.

Lei restò attonita a guardare la sala immersa nella penombra, i colori fino a quel momento brillanti e caldi divenuti lividi e freddi.

Con passi pesanti si avviò verso a propria camera, ben sapendo che non sarebbe riuscita a prendere sonno.

***

L'antivigilia di Natale volgeva al termine ed Elroy attendeva tremante l'apparire del terzo spettro: non riusciva ad immaginare sotto quale aspetto esso sarebbe apparso ma ciò che temeva di più era cosa le avrebbe mostrato stavolta.

Il riaffiorare dei ricordi l'aveva fatta star male tutto il giorno e le aveva impedito di essere presente con la mente agli impegni cui aveva dovuto presenziare.

Le parole del fratello le tornavano alla mente: _Non credi ci sia troppo silenzio in questa casa?_

Forse c'era davvero troppo silenzio in quella casa.

I bambini di quel Natale di tanti anni prima erano cresciuti e i loro figli non erano stati sostituiti da altri: i nipoti ormai uomini se ne erano andati lontano, Iriza non sembrava particolarmente interessata a mettere al mondo della prole e William…chissà se aveva avuto dei figli…

Non sopportava da tempo la vista dei bambini, le ricordavano ciò che non aveva potuto avere: riuscire negli affari, come aveva fatto lei, aveva richiesto il sacrificio della vita privata, così come aveva fatto suo fratello prima di lei, raramente a casa con la famiglia, e come aveva fatto, in un primo momento, anche William Albert prima di rifiutarsi di mettere al primo posto nella propria vita gli interessi della famiglia.

Non aveva tollerato quel tentativo di conciliare due mondi e soprattutto non aveva tollerato l'incapacità di William di comprendere quanto fosse importante un matrimonio oculato in una società esclusiva come quella americana.

Ma forse, davvero, quella casa cominciava ad essere troppo vuota…

La pendola infine scoccò le 10 e nulla accadde.

Dopo mezz'ora ancora nulla.

Elroy si era quasi convinta che nei giorni precedenti era stata preda di sogni troppo vividi e si stava accingendo a raggiungere la propria stanza quando vide una figura di donna venirle in contro: brillava nel buio di una luce soffusa, calda e morbida.

Le ci volle molto poco per riconoscerla: era la nipote prediletta, Rose Mary.

I capelli biondi e lunghi fluttuavano leggeri ma il viso era triste e gli occhi pieni di pianto trattenuto.

Atterrita la fissò.

"Afferrate la mia veste", le disse, "il mio compito è mostrarvi questo Natale…"

Un turbine di neve avvolse le due donne e quando Elroy aprì gli occhi di nuovo si trovò di fronte ad un edificio basso e largo, dal tetto spiovente, con un piccolo campanile, dietro di esso una collina sormontata da una grande quercia secolare.

Una quarantina di bambini giocavano nella neve guardati da due donne strette i grandi scialli di lana grezza. Molti dei bambini portavano abiti più grandi di loro, chiaramente frutto di tanti passaggi di mano, forse anche risultato di qualche forma di beneficenza.

Elroy non fece in tempo ad aprire bocca che si ritrovò all'interno dell'edificio, in una stanza in cui campeggiava un alto albero di Natale adorno di nastri di stoffa e biscotti appesi.

Una donna dai lunghi riccioli dorati stava finendo di legare gli ultimi dolcetti all'albero aiutata da una bambina che le somigliava in maniera straordinaria.

"Candy!", mormorò Elroy, "Ma dove siamo?"

Elroy si guardò intorno piuttosto disgustata.

"Questa è la casa di Pony!", rispose Rose.

Sentì la porta aprirsi e chiudersi e Albert fece la sua comparsa nella stanza.

Indossava abiti vecchi e logori, molti strati uno sull'altro perché tenessero caldo, la figura imponente dell'uomo appariva un po' più curva di quanto Elroy non ricordasse. Un velo di barba bionda copriva le guance, accenni di occhiaie scurivano il volto pallido.

Candy sollevò gli occhi e sorrise: "Ciao amore mio, sei tornato presto!!", quindi si alzò per andare a salutarlo con un bacio mentre la bambina gridava: "Papi, papi!"

"Ciao piccola! Sì, oggi ho finito prima, volevo aiutarvi a…" ma una tosse violenta lo costrinse ad interrompersi.

Candy lo guardò preoccupata: "Dovresti riguardarti di più!"

"Non è niente, davvero", ma la voce era roca e il respiro affrettato, "Dov'è Anthony?"  
"Sono qui papà!", rispose un ragazzino sui dieci anni.

Elroy dovette soffocare un grido di stupore: era tale e quale al padre, tale e quale al cugino di cui portava il nome.

"Io, io credevo che…"

"Credeva che Candy avrebbe lasciato Albert, vero? E che lui fosse stato troppo orgoglioso per tornare indietro, vero?"

Elroy annuì.

"E invece Albert e Candy sono felici…anche se…"

"Anche se…"

"Lo vedrete da voi, zia", le rispose fredda Rose.

Elroy sentì un brivido scenderle lungo la schiena.

Albert ed Anthony uscirono.

Candy udì la tosse di Albert tornare di quando in quando ed il viso era preoccupato.

Miss Pony era entrata nel frattempo e le aveva messo una mano sulla spalla:

"Si dovrebbe curare."

"Lo sa anche lui", le rispose.

"C'è sempre un posto per voi qui, stareste meglio, ti potresti occupare meglio anche di lui…"

"Albert non vorrebbe ma non ce la facciamo più a pagare l'affitto, credo che alla fine dovremo accettare la vostra ospitalità", mormorò Candy sull'orlo del pianto.

"Non dirlo nemmeno per scherzo, è la tua casa questa, non devi sentirti un'ospite!"

"Per Albert è una sofferenza non riuscire a mantenere la sua famiglia…"

"Lavorate in due e lui fa due lavori…com'è possibile Candy?"

"Lo pagano una miseria, Miss Pony, e continua a stare male…e poi c'è sempre meno lavoro, anche i miei pazienti non sanno come pagarmi ed io non so dire di no…ma i bambini hanno bisogno di tutto e non vogliamo che smettano di andare a scuola…ma costa…"

Miss Pony sospirò, la vita non era mai stata facile per quella bambina, ora era ancora peggio.

"George ha portato un pacco per voi ieri…"

"Mi spiace non averlo incontrato"

"Non poteva fermarsi a lungo, ha detto che la signora aveva bisogno di lui nel pomeriggio. Cosa c'è dentro?"

"Sono abiti e libri per i bambini, è l'unica cosa che Albert accetta da lui…", rispose Candy con tristezza.

Più tardi, messi a letto i piccoli, Candy ed Albert aveva scambiato due chiacchiere con le due donne, poi avevano preso i figli e si erano avviati verso casa.

Elroy e Rose Mary li seguivano in silenzio. Elroy avrebbe voluto parlare con William, chiedergli come stava, ma sapeva bene che lui non la poteva vedere ne sentire.

Candy continuava a scrutare il viso di Albert che portava in braccio la piccola Rose addormentata. Anthony camminava tenendo per mano la madre, ciondolando per il sonno, qualche volta tossiva anche lui.

"Cos'ha William?"

"Il male dei poveri, di chi vive in ambienti malsani", rispose Rose.

Elroy sentì la gola seccarsi.

"E il bambino?"

"Seguirà la stessa sorte del padre…"

Le tremò la voce: "E…e guarirà?"

"Impossibile dirlo, il futuro non è chiaro…"

Le si gelò il sangue nelle vene.

"George lo sa…non mi ha mai detto nulla…"

"Se l'avesse fatto sarebbe cambiato qualcosa?"

Elroy restò in silenzio.

"Albert"

"Dimmi amore mio…"

"C'è qualcosa che ti preoccupa.."

"Non ti si può nascondere nulla, eh?"

"No…"

Albert guardò nel vuoto per un po', poi: "Ho perso il lavoro…mi spiace…alla segheria mi hanno detto che le commesse si sono ridotte della metà e che non hanno più bisogno di me e di Frank, così ci hanno licenziato dall'oggi al domani…"

"Troveremo il modo di andare avanti…"

"Se penso che…"

"Non ci pensare…"

"Avrei voluto regalarti un bel vestito per Natale e portarti a ballare…"

"Da quando in qua ti piace andare alle feste da ballo?", gli chiese cercando di scherzare.

"Ricordi la sera del nostro debutto?"

"Sì…", Candy sorrise sognante, "sembra così lontano…in fondo lo è, sono passati tanti anni…"

"Sembravi una principessa…"

"E tu eri il mio principe…lo sei ancora…"

"Candy mi spiace!"

"Non lo devi dire!"

"Avrei voluto darti di più.."

"Ci sei tu accanto a me e questo mi basta…e ci sono Anthony e Rose…Non potrei essere più felice di così…"

Albert prese a tossire violentemente, tanto che Candy dovette prendere la bambina dalle sue braccia.

"Albert, ti devi riguardare di più…Domani vado a prendere le medicine…"

"No, passerà è solo un po' di tosse…"

"Vuoi cercare di raccontarla al tuo medico?"

"No amore mio…lo so…ti prometto che mi coprirò bene…ma i soldi servono per la scuola dei bambini…Quando passerà questa crisi vedrai che tutto andrà per il meglio…"

"Credi che passerà presto?…"

Albert scosse la testa, i giornali non facevano che parlare del crollo della Borsa di ottobre e di come tutta l'economia americana fosse sprofondata in un baratro dal quale non si sapeva come uscire.

"Sarà dura piccola", la tosse ancora arrivava di quando in quando.

"Se andassi a parlare con la zia?"

"No!", gridò Albert provocandosi un altro eccesso di tosse.

"Ma…"

"No, Candy! Ce la faremo con le nostre forze…"

"Sai, è un po' che ci penso…il tuo medaglione…è d'oro e pesante, pensavo di venderlo, dovrebbero darci parecchio…avremo i soldi per passare l'inverno…"

"Penso che abbiamo già venduto il tuo anello di fidanzamento e il medaglione è un ricordo, non vorrei che lo facessi…"

"Allora lo porterò al Banco dei Pegni e quando passerà questo brutto periodo lo riscatteremo di nuovo, cosa ne pensi?"

"Candy!", lacrime di rabbia solcarono le guance di Albert, cercò di non farsi vedere dal figlio e dalla moglie, di nascondersi nel buio ma lei gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio, "Andrà tutto bene!"

"Io, io posso aiutarli, se solo chiedessero…!", gemette Elroy.

Rose la guardò severa: "C'è bisogno che chiedano?!"

Non una parola cattiva avevano detto i due sposi verso di lei anche se era proprio lei la causa della loro rovina.

Afferratale una mano, Rose la ricondusse nel turbine di neve.

Non fece in tempo a riprendersi dai propri pensieri che si ritrovò nel salotto elegante di quella che riconobbe come Casa Legan, dove Lilith ed Iriza chiacchieravano accanto al fuoco, il the fumante ed i dolcetti sul tavolo.

"Non la sopporto più!"

"Devi portare pazienza, Iriza, vedrai che prima o poi ce ne libereremo…!"

"Tutte quelle sue fisse su come mi dovrei comportare, su quale marito dovrei trovare, non ne posso più!"

"Dalla sua benevolenza dipende il nostro futuro, ha ancora in mano lei i cordoni della borsa e faremo in modo che, alla sua morte, nel testamento lasci tutto a te. Tuo fratello è un inetto! Da quando William se n'è andato le cose non potrebbero andare meglio per noi…"

"Ah! Vecchia stupida!"

"Di chi stanno parlando?"

"Non l'avete capito, zia?", le chiese ironica Rose; Elroy l'aveva capito benissimo ma non voleva credere a ciò che stava udendo.

Ancora il turbine di neve: Elroy continuava a ripensare al viso stanco di William e alle parole astiose di Iriza e non riuscì a mettere a fuoco la scena dinnanzi a lei…

"Dove siamo?", chiese titubante.

"Questa è la casa della famiglia di Rachel, la vostra cameriera, e quello è suo padre, invalido, gli altri sono i fratelli, la madre è morta dando alla luce il più piccolo."

Elroy si guardò intorno: la stanza era piccola e buia, l'unica luce quella del fuoco di carbone che ardeva nel camino. La tavola era imbandita per la cena, i piatti già sul tavolo, nell'aria un odore di cavolo bollito e cipolla. La porta si aprì facendo entrare freddo e neve ma Rachel la richiuse subito: aveva con sé un fagotto.

Elroy spalancò gli occhi: a quell'ora avrebbe dovuto essere in servizio, non a girare per la città!

"Padre, eccomi!"

"Bentornata cara! Perché quelle lacrime?"

"Domani sera non potrò essere qui e nemmeno a Natale, la signora mi ha rifiutato il giorno libero! Se sapesse che sono qui mi licenzierebbe…sono venuta a portarvi qualcosa da mangiare…"

Il fratello più grande battè un pugno sul tavolo: "Maledetta egoista, vecchia senza cuore! Non ha una famiglia anche lei? Perché non capisce?"

"Non maledirla, Raphael, è grazie a lei che mangiamo…", lo ammonì il padre.

"Cosa hai portato oggi?", chiese poi rivolto alla figlia.

"Un po' di arrosto e del pasticcio di carne; c'è anche un pezzo di pudding."

"Ma…ma quelli sono gli avanzi della cucina", mormorò Elroy.

"Già", le rispose Rose, "Quello che voi gettate viene portato da Rachel alla sua famiglia perché il salario non le basta per curare il padre e sfamare i fratelli, la crisi ha fatto perdere il posto di garzone dal fornaio al fratello più grande che non ha più trovato lavoro…"

"Mio Dio!", fu l'unica cosa che le riuscì di dire mentre la neve l'avvolgeva di nuovo e si ritrovava sola nella propria camera.

Sentì la pendola scandire tutte le ore della notte fino a quando un sole pallido non fece capolino tra le nubi basse che portavano l'annuncio della neve.

***

Trascorse la giornata tra mille impegni ed era esausta quando si alzò da tavola senza essere stata in grado di toccare cibo. Temeva la notte che si stava approssimando, temeva lo scoccare delle 10.

La pendola suonò e dal nulla apparve una figura incappucciata, tale e quale al ritratto della Signora con la falce, il lungo mantello nero che l'avvolgeva completamente.

Elroy sentì il cuore che si fermava, non aveva mai visto nulla di più pauroso un vita sua.

L'aria divenne immediatamente gelida: una mano scarna le indicò la finestra che scomparve lasciando spazio ad una strada affollata dove due donne parlavano tra loro.

"Hai sentito? La vecchia è morta!"

"Saranno contenti i familiari!"

"Sì, finalmente non si sentono più dire cosa devono fare!"

"Ma c'era qualcuno ai suoi funerali?"

"Mi hanno detto di no, solo i becchini ed il prete!"

"Davvero?!? Ma dove l'hanno sepolta?"

"Nel cimitero di famiglia, ovviamente…"

Elroy non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni che la strada scomparve e si ritrovò in una stanzetta bassa e buia dove una ragazza stava piangendo consolata dalla madre. Elroy pensò che l'uomo era un viso noto.

"Non piangere, cara, troverete un altro lavoro…"

"Ma madre, come faremo nel frattempo?"

"Ci fosse stato il signorino non c'era di che preoccuparsi ma quell'arpia è la cattiveria fatta persona!", tuonò il padre battendo un pungo sul tavolo sgangherato.

"Sam!"

"E' vero! Non avrebbe mai licenziato tutti in quel modo, da un giorno all'altro! Sono vent'anni che mi occupo dei loro cavalli e ci hanno buttato fuori che la vecchia è ancora calda!"

"Sam! Non usare quel linguaggio!"

"Ma diamine, Ally! Non l'hanno ancora sepolta che già si sono spartiti la torta!"

"Dio abbia pietà della sua anima e di quella della signora, Sam! Pagheranno per quello che hanno fatto all'unica persona per bene della famiglia!"

Elroy guardò lo spirito con angoscia.

"Cos'è successo? Di chi stanno parlando?"

La figura incappucciata non rispose ma, ad un nuovo gesto della mano scheletrica, il paesaggio mutò ancora e stavolta apparve la cucina di una casa benestante che ad Elroy parve familiare.

Due donne parlavano mentre preparavano il pranzo.

"Sai cosa mi ha raccontato Mary? Che la signora gli ha ordinato di buttare fuori quei bambini e lui per la prima volta in 35 anni le ha risposto per le rime!"

"Davvero?", domandò l'altra incredula.

"Davvero! Il signorino aveva intestato tutto alla moglie per cui la signora non può fare niente e lui deve averne avuto abbastanza e le ha detto quello che pensava di loro!"

La'ltra donna si mise le mani sulla bocca per lo stupore: "Proprio lui? Non l'ho mai visto scomporsi per niente!"

"Già! Ma quello che hanno fatto al signorino…gli voleva bene come un figlio e quello che gli hanno fatto è stato terribile, crudeltà gratuita! Se pensi che non hanno avuto pietà nemmeno del figlio ammalato! Meno male che il Signore ha risparmiato al signorino di veder morire il figlio in quel modo!"

"Bruceranno all'Inferno, lei e la vecchia…lo sapevano vero?"

"E' stato proprio il signor George a farglielo sapere ma ormai era tardi, il piccolo era senza forze…"

"Che destino! Il bambino e la vecchia morti lo stesso giorno!"

"Già ma lui andrà in Paradiso insieme a quell'angelo del padre, lei all'Inferno!"

"Tu l'hai conosciuto?"

"Sì e anche la signorina, prima che andassero via…erano così belli e buoni e la signora era invidiosa marcia di tutti e due!", disse la donna scrollando la testa con tristezza.

"Quella ha il cuore nero, te lo dico io!"

"Ha distrutto una famiglia e la vecchia nemmeno ha capito di essere stata presa in giro per tutti quegli anni."

Elroy ormai cominciava a capire, la testa le doleva sempre più ed il cuore ormai era stretto in una morsa ma lo spirito sembrava non voler avere pietà di lei.

La donna si coprì il volto con le mani cercando di riordinare i pensieri, quando aprì gli occhi si trovò nuovamente nel salotto di Casa Legan.

Con gli abiti a lutto, Iriza e Lilith erano in piedi dinnanzi al tavolo su cui si trovavano calici e champagne.

Le due donne brindarono.

"Finalmente!", disse Iriza.

"Che ti avevo detto? Bastava aspettare…ha lasciato tutto a te! Manca solo una cosa perché la vendetta sia completa…"

"Lo zio era scaltro! Ha intestato tutto a Candy ma ci sono molti modi per far sloggiare quegli orfani da lì…", disse Iriza con una luce sinistra negli occhi.

"Già", rispose la madre, "e il legno brucia bene", guardando la figlia negli occhi mentre svuotava il bicchiere con un gesto elegante.

"No! Cosa vogliono fare?!", gridò Elroy in preda al panico ma lo spirito mutò ancora il paesaggio.

"C'è ancora qualcosa che debbo vedere?", gli chiese con il cuore sanguinante.

Un cimitero di campagna ammantato di neve. Lapidi sbucavano sul bianco della coltre spessa, altro bianco scendeva dal cielo.

Solo due figure nere si vedevano sul pendio, una donna e un uomo, più anziano di lei, magro e alto.

Lo spirito le indicò di avvicinarsi.

Riconobbe Candy all'istante e l'uomo accanto a lei era George.

"Candy, vieni, è inutile che tu stia qui, ti ammalerai! Fallo per Rose!"

"Perché!? Perché!? Perché anche lui?"

"Anche?", mormorò Elroy sbiancando, "Cosa significa anche?", domandò allo spettro che non rispose ma le additò la lapide.

_Anthony William Andrew._

_19 luglio 1918 – 25 dicembre 1931_

_Con amore, mamma e Rose_

Il bambino, era morto il bambino! Perché non era stato sepolto nel cimitero di famiglia ma in mezzo a quello?

Candy continuava a singhiozzare tra le braccia di George che cercava di spingerla verso l'auto che si intravedeva alla fine del viale ma lei faceva resistenza.

"Voglio, voglio andare a salutare Albert!!", mormorò con un soffio di voce.

Pulì la lapide del bambino in un gesto inutile e percorse qualche decina di metri per fermarsi davanti ad un'altra lapide che ripulì anch'essa dalla neve.

_William Albert Andrew_

_28 giugno 1890 – 25agosto 1931_

_Con tutto il nostro amore_

_Candy, Anthony, Rose_

Anche William era sepolto lì…

Elroy sbiancò: "Questo, questo è il futuro, vero?"

Lo spirito annuì.

"Deve ancora accadere, vero?"

Lo spirito annuì ancora.

"Ma si può evitare, vero? Non è ancora tutto scritto?"

Lo spirito annuì per la terza volta.

Candy infine si fece convincere da George ad allontanarsi ed Elroy restò sola; si guardò intorno e vide la nera figura poco lontano.

La raggiunse, aveva molte domande ma non la voce per farle e lo spirito stava guardando una lapide ai propri piedi.

_Elroy Melissa Ellen Andrew_

_16 agosto 1869 – 25 dicembre 1931_

"La data, la stessa di Anthony…sono io la vecchia, sono io! Sono la causa di tutto! Sono stata cieca e stupida…William!"

Lo spirito parlò per la prima volta, la voce profonda le rimbombò direttamente in testa:

"Va e medita", dopo di che si dissolse nel vento freddo e lei si ritrovò in piedi sulla balconata, con la neve che si poggiava sulle sue spalle e sui suoi capelli.

Le lacrime si gelavano sulle guance, le gambe cedettero d'improvviso e si ritrovò a singhiozzare in ginocchio nella neve.

La campana della torre suonò le 11.

Elroy alzò la testa, era la notte di Natale, era ora di andare alla funzione.

La mattina di Natale George si alzò presto, doveva preparare l'auto perché la signora sarebbe andata in visita dai Legan. Sospirò pensando ad Albert e Candy: non li aveva incontrati e sarebbe passata ancora una settimana prima di riuscire ad avere mezza giornata libera per poter andare fino alla Casa di Pony.

Cominciava ad averne abbastanza della vita che faceva ma restare a servizio in Casa Andrew gli permetteva di avere uno stipendio con il quale aiutare Candy ed Albert.

Con la scusa di fare qualche regalo ai bambini George portava di quando in quando un pacco con i generi di prima necessità alla Casa di Pony. Se l'avesse saputo la signora l'avrebbe sicuramente licenziato così aveva preso a raccontare menzogne più o meno ben costruite per coprire le sue fughe verso l'orfanotrofio.

George finì di lucidare l'auto con un panno e salì in casa mettendo i guanti neri che usava per guidare. Aprì la porta del salone e si trovò davanti la signora che aveva appena finito di parlare con l'intera servitù che la guardava come se fosse spiritata.

"George, dieci minuti ed usciamo, attenda un attimo."

Quando uscì l'uomo si voltò verso le cameriere con un sopracciglio alzato.

Rachel gli si avvicino: "Ha dato a tutti due giorni liberi e l'ordine di distribuire tra tutti il cibo e i dolci della dispensa nonché due giorni di paga in più!"

George spalancò gli occhi, incredulo; la signora era stata molto strana negli ultimi tre giorni ma davvero non sapeva come spiegarsi quel gesto di attenzione verso la servitù.

Non ci fu tempo per altro stupore che Elroy era già di ritorno.

George fece salire in auto la signora ed accese il motore.

"Dove possiamo trovare, secondo lei, dolci e giocattoli oggi?"

"Oggi è Natale, è quasi tutto chiuso…per i dolci possiamo provare dal vostro fornitore, signora…immagino che non abbia ordinato, vero?"

"No e per i giocattoli?"

"Alla sua fabbrica nel West Side…il custode è sempre presente…"

"Bene, allora prima in pasticceria e poi in fabbrica…"

Un George sempre più perplesso finì di caricare l'auto, era piena fino all'inverosimile, al punto che la signora si dovette sedere davanti accanto a lui.

Quando furono pronti Elroy comunicò la destinazione all'uomo che si voltò di scatto con la bocca aperta per lo stupore.

"Conosce la strada, vero?", gli chiese facendo finta di non essersi accorta della meraviglia di George.

"Sì, sì, certo…", balbettò lui cercando di ricomporsi, "Certo!"

***

Miss Pony era ormai anziana e non riusciva più a fare molto nell'orfanotrofio e non poteva stare in piedi a lungo.

Anche ora sedeva sull'unica poltrona della casa e osservava i bambini giocare a mosca cieca con Candy. Dalla parte opposta Albert era seduto accanto al focolare cercando di scaldarsi dopo aver preso la legna e tentando di tenere a bada la tosse, il piccolo Anthony in braccio cui stava raccontando qualcosa che lo stregava al punto da farlo restare a bocca aperta. Altri bambini sedevano ai suoi piedi ascoltando il racconto incantati.

Avevano appena finito di pranzare: grazie ad Albert e alla fondazione che aveva dedicato anni addietro all'orfanotrofio avevano denaro a sufficienza per sopravvivere dignitosamente anche se ormai i bambini avevano superato il doppio del numero per cui era stato progettato l'edificio.

Sospirò: si erano arrangiate come al solito e ce l'avrebbero fatta anche se Candy e Albert fossero venuti ad abitare con loro.

Candy fu sostituita da uno dei bambini a mosca cieca e raggiunse Albert accanto al fuoco, baciandogli i capelli dorati con un gesto affettuoso e materno ma, quando alzò gli occhi, divenne improvvisamente seria guardando fuori dalla finestra, verso la strada.

Albert si alzò al vedere l'espressione della moglie ed aggrottò le sopracciglia divenendo serio a sua volta.

Poco dopo Elroy Andrew e George facevano la loro comparsa nella stanza.

Suor Maria si accostò ai visitatori.

"Benvenuti! Bentornato George, ci fa molto piacere vederla di nuovo!"

"Suor Maria, questa è la signora Andrew. Signora, le presento Suor Maria!"

L'anziana donna salutò con un inchino della testa mentre Suor Maria rispondeva: "Lo avevo immaginato, benvenuta!"

"Piacere mio, sorella", ma lo sguardo continuava ad andare verso Albert che ora stringeva le spalle di Candy in un gesto protettivo molto eloquente.

I bambini, zittitisi in un primo momento, avevano ripreso a vociare ed erano tornati ai loro giochi.

Rose ed Anthony continuavano a guardare la loro madre che li aveva trattenuti dal correre tra le braccia di George.

"Suor Maria, la prego, in auto abbiamo dolci e regali per i bambini."

Miss Pony si era avvicinata lentamente ed intervenne nello scambio di battute: "Non doveva disturbasi, signora."

"Mi lasci indovinare, signora, lei deve essere Miss Pony, vero?", le chiese con un sorriso, "C'è chi mi ha parlato molto di lei", disse guardando con intensità verso Albert e Candy che ancora non si erano mossi.

"Amore mio, mi stai stritolando una spalla!", mormorò Candy.

"Scusami!", rispose lui allentando la presa, "Cosa vuole? Perché è qui? Non ci ha già rovinato abbastanza la vita?"

"Lo sapremo presto", rispose e poi, "Ora andate, andate!, disse rivolta ai figli.

I bambini uscirono insieme a George e alle due donne per prendere i regali insieme agli altri bambini.

Elroy restò in silenzio, immobile.

Fu Candy a fare gli onori di casa.

"Non vuole sedere un poco al caldo?", le disse indicandole una delle panche accanto al camino.

Elroy annuì e si avvicinò per sedersi continuando a scrutare il viso del nipote che era rimasto in piedi nella stessa posizione.

"Cosa vuole?", le domandò senza preamboli.

Era stanco e malato e non aveva voglia di avere a che fare con la zia e la sorella.

Lei lo stupì.

"Sono venuta a chiederti scusa…anzi, soprattutto a chiedere scusa a Candy…credevo ti sposasse solo per i soldi e invece mi sbagliavo…"

"Dove vuole arrivare?"

"Da nessuna parte, vorrei che mi perdonassi…e tornassi a casa…"

"Credevo le bastassero Lilith ed Iriza!", le rispose sarcastico.

Elroy scrollò la testa: "A loro interessano solo i miei soldi ed il mio testamento!"

Albert era sempre più perplesso: "E cosa le ha fatto cambiare idea?"

"Diciamo che ho fatto un bilancio della mia vita e mi sono accorta di aver commesso molti errori ed il più grande l'ho fatto con te…"

"Crede di poter venire qui, chiedere scusa e cancellare dieci anni in cui per voi sono stato come morto, dieci anni in cui avrei potuto essere morto davvero e lei non l'avrebbe mai nemmeno saputo?", la voce di Albert tradiva la rabbia e la frustrazione ma la tosse gli troncò la parola.

Ci volle del tempo perché potesse parlare di nuovo normalmente; Elroy attese in silenzio.

"E' per pulirsi la coscienza che è qui?", le chiese.

"Albert", mormorò Candy al vedere il marito con quell'espressione sofferente sul viso.

I rapporti tra zia e nipote non erano mai stati facili ma Albert le aveva voluto bene e aveva sofferto del fatto che in dieci anni non avesse chiesto mai di lui.

Aveva sempre nascosto il dolore e la frustrazione per essere stato rifiutato solo perché non aveva voluto sacrificare la propria felicità quando invece sapeva che sarebbe stato in grado di conciliare la propria vita privata e gli affari: si era sentito meno importante di un qualunque contratto, si era sentito abbandonato.

"Vorrei solo che tornassi…"

Candy non riusciva a credere alle sue orecchie, non aveva mai visto la zia così umile.

"Non mi ha allevato perché le importava qualcosa di me ma solo per chiedermi il conto una volta cresciuto. La mia famiglia, quella vera, è qui, non mi importa di tornare, non mi manca Chicago!"

"William, sei malato…hai…"

"Mi chiamo Albert se non se n'è mai resa conto! Tutte le persone che mi hanno voluto bene mi hanno sempre chiamato così, solo lei si è sempre ostinata a chiamarmi William!"

"Albert", disse Elroy sospirando, "Sei malato, hai bisogno di cure e lo è anche il bambino, lascia che mi prenda cura di voi…"

Candy ed Albert si guardarono meravigliati, come faceva a saperlo?

"La cosa non le deve interessare, non le è interessata per dieci anni, non vedo perché le debba interessare ora!"

Elroy guardò Candy, speranzosa che la ragazza potesse intercedere presso il nipote. Candy sospirò.

"Albert, la zia ha ragione, hai bisogno di cure…"

"C'è bisogno di molto altro Candy, ne abbiamo già par…" ma la tosse lo fece tacere di nuovo.

In quel momento rientrarono le due donne con George e i bambini che gridavano di gioia, le braccia colme di dolci e giocattoli.

Miss Pony guardò per un istante Albert, poi fece cenno alla signora Elroy di seguirla.

Candy osservò Albert con preoccupazione: tracce di sangue erano comparse sul fazzoletto ed il cuore aveva mancato un battito a quella vista.

Allontanò i figli mandandoli a giocare con gli altri bambini.

George si avvicinò ed abbracciò Candy poi poggiò una mano sulla spalla di Albert che si era seduto, incapace di restare in piedi perché gli era mancato il respiro.

"Dobbiamo parlare", gli disse e le parole che George rivolse ad Albert furono le più dure che aveva mai usato in vita sua ma non voleva vederlo spegnersi lentamente giorno per giorno e non voleva che Candy ed i bambini soffrissero ancora.

Candy entrò in cucina con un sorriso sulla labbra.

Le tre donne la guardarono con speranza.

"Zia, Albert, per ora, ha acconsentito ad andare a Chicago per farsi curare. Quanto al resto, deciderà cosa fare quando starà meglio…"

"E tu Candy?, Verrai con lui, vero?", le chiese Elroy.

Candy la guardò dubbiosa.

"Credo proprio che dovrai venire anche tu, non credo che William, Albert", si corresse, "resisterebbe molto lontano da te…"

Candy sorrise ma divenne immediatamente seria.

"Credo di dovervi presentare qualcuno…" ed uscì per poi tornare poco dopo con i figli.

"Zia, questi sono Anthony e Rose", poi, rivolta ai bambini intimiditi dalla donna con quell'abito così bello e ricco, "Questa è la zia Elroy, salutate."

"Piacere", dissero i bambini con un inchino che fece sorridere Elroy.

"Vedo che siete stati educati molto bene, ma chiamatemi nonna e venite a darmi un bacio!"

Suor Maria e Miss Pony sgranarono gli occhi e Candy sorrise.

Natale 1930

"Non mi guardare così!"

"Altrimenti?"

"Te ne pentirai! », le disse con un sorriso malizioso.

"Da quando minacci tua moglie?"

"Da quando continua a guardarmi come se avessi un piede nella fossa! Sto bene, non mi vedi?"

Candy sorrise, Albert era ancora più bello del solito con lo smoking scuro che faceva risaltare i capelli biondo dorato e gli occhi azzurro scuro.

"Ho avuto molta paura, ora te lo posso dire…"

"Lo so", le rispose baciandola sulla fronte,"Che ha detto il dottore di Anthony?

"Che anche lui sta benissimo…ma eri tu quello messo peggio…"

"So anche questo, amore mio."

"Non ti si può nascondere nulla, eh?"

"Ti debbo ricordare chi ho sposato?", le disse dandole un rapido bacio sulle labbra mentre Candy finiva di aggiustargli il farfallino.

"E' ora di scendere, non farti venire strane idee", gli disse.

"Le terrò per dopo…"

"E' una promessa o una minaccia?"

"Scegli tu", le disse abbracciandola e sollevandole il viso.

"Una promessa", sorrise lei.

"Sta bene, una promessa!"

Elroy bussò sulla porta aperta distraendo la coppia intenta in un lungo ed appassionato bacio.

"Credo che gli invitati richiedano la nostra presenza, Albert."

"Scendiamo subito, zia."

Elroy sorrise.

Nessuno spirito era tornato a visitarla dalla notte di Natale dell'anno precedente e quello che si stavano apprestando a celebrare sarebbe stato un Natale speciale.

Albert ed Anthony erano completamente guariti e il nipote aveva accettato di tornare ad assumere il suo ruolo di capo famiglia.

Elroy aveva bruciato di fronte a tutti il documento con cui Albert aveva rinunciato alla primogenitura e aveva cacciato i Legan da Chicago con una durezza che aveva lasciato tutta la famiglia senza parole per lo stupore.

La notizia più bella, però, era che Candy era in attesa di un altro figlio e nessuno avrebbe saputo dire chi fosse più felice per la notizia, se Elroy, Albert, Candy, Antony, Rose o George.

Poco prima di scendere nel salone Elroy consegnò un pacchetto ai due sposi.

"Apritelo, vi aspetto di sotto"

Candy ed Albert si guardarono con aria interrogativa.

L'astuccio conteneva due medaglioni d'oro con lo stemma di famiglia, uno era quello di Albert che Candy aveva impegnato proprio la mattina di Natale di un anno prima, l'altro era stato fatto apposta per Anthony e ne portava le iniziali.

Sul biglietto c'era una sola parola: "Bentornati"

Credits

Tutti i personaggi del manga/anime di Candy Candy, presenti in questa Fanfiction, gli avvenimenti ed eventuali frasi riportate appartengono di diritto all'autrice Kyoko Mizuki, alla Toei Animation and Fabbri Editori che curano e distribuiscono il manga/anime in Europa.

Il materiale proposto in questa fanfiction è mostrato a solo scopo divulgativo e non è intesa alcuna violazione di copyright.

Tutti i diritti per ciò che è sotto copyright appartengono all'autrice Kyoko Mizuki, alla Toei Animation and Fabbri Editori e non vengono dall'autrice zucchero filato ripresi con scopi di lucro ma solo a fini amatoriali.

I personaggi originali creati da zucchero filato appartengono all'autrice che ne detiene i diritti d'autore; ogni citazione od utilizzo di tali personaggi è sottoposta alle leggi sul diritto d'autore e tutelati in quanto opere originali d'ingegno.

20


End file.
